


two for the show

by lollirotten



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollirotten/pseuds/lollirotten
Summary: Pennywise comes across you during a hunt and doesn't understand why you're feeling something other than fear. Luckily, Papa Penny has the answer.





	two for the show

Alright, you'd be the first to admit that your kinks were a little wild. Especially compared to most of the people you talked to face to face. While your friends swore up and down that they'd never let any man put his junk in their ass, and you laughed and agreed, you didn't mind a little anal. Or a lot of it. And once when Emma was talking about how she'd saw some sort of crazy whips and chains sex toys on the site she visited for her vibrators, and how the idea of being tied up or beaten during sex was gross, you nervously chuckled and excused yourself. So you liked a few unconventional things during sex. Nothing was wrong with that.

But now, as you were being carried through the sewer tunnels, draped over the shoulder of a tall, monstrous clown, trying not to breathe through your nose from the sheer smell of the place, the last thing you would have ever thought would be on your mind was the hotness in the seat of your pants. That was were you would have been wrong. You were terrified that the creature - your captor - could smell the sex emanating off of you in waves, but he have you no clue as to whether he could or not.

He stopped finally, tossing you down from his shoulder onto the ground, a pile of blankets and pillows and clothing items breaking your fall. You gasped, getting a good look at the creature for the first time, since there was some light pouring down from above. He was very tall, at least a good foot taller than you, and absolutely frightening in his appearance, bright yellow eyes pointing in two directions, buck teeth standing prominently in a manic grin as he looked down at you.

You moved, scrambling to your feet and trying to figure out where the exit was, but coming to a stop suddenly as you looked up. Bodies. Dozens of them. All of the missing kids that you'd seen posters of in this god forsaken town, floating in the air. Limbs missing. It was obvious they were dead. There was a rough grumble and growl that came from the clown that had drug you down here.

At this point you couldn't even remember how you'd gotten into this situation, or why he'd drug you so far. You choked on the musty air around you, exhaling harshly. The clown looked at you.

"What?" You finally spat out, having gotten no explanation for this, aside from the few giggles and jingles of bells from the clown as he moved through the labyrinth underneath Derry. 

"You." 

"Me?"

"You're not afraid." He said. His painted smile was very obviously a frown. A frustrated look, angry and almost... hurt. You shifted uncomfortably.

"I.. uh.." You stumbled over words for a moment. You kind of felt bad about not being scared. You should, by all means, be terrified. There were a lot of instances in your life where you knew you should be scared witless, but you weren't. Maybe you couldn't feel it. "Sorry?" You said, tilting your head. He mirrored your action, studying you carefully. You shifted awkwardly.

"You aren't afraid of anything." He stated, though his voice was almost questioning. You shook your head, shrugging. 

"I mean, I'm sure there's... there's something out there, but.. I guess I just haven't found it yet." You said, shrugging again, the entire conversation awkward and simply strange, but the heat at your sex had yet to die down. The clown glanced over his shoulder. 

"Get a load of this one, gramps." He called, and your eyes widened a bit as you looked back towards the caravan, a door having opened, and another clown leaning on the door frame. You took a step back, tripping over something and falling down on your ass.

"What'd I say about callin' me that, kid?" He grumbled, cigar between his teeth as he looked at you. He sniffed the air, and a knowing look crawled across his face. "Oh, boy. Would ya look at that? Ya found a special one this time, kid." He said, walking down the steps and over towards you. You scrambled back a bit, but stopped when your back hit a solid surface. The shorter clown looked down at you, kneeling and reaching out to grab your chin in his gloved hand.

"She smells different." The taller one said, crossing his arms. "There's fear, but there's something else, and it only got stronger the more I tried to scare her." He started over towards you, regarding you curiously, but with a frustrated look on his face still. The other clown chuckled a bit.

"Who- who are you?" You asked finally, as the hand on your chin released.

"See, kid... you haven't been at this long as I have. Ever so often you come across one like this one, and they're good for a lot more than scaring." The shorter clown said, gesturing at you, expression pretty telling on what he had in mind. Your face flushed red, and it felt like your heart was going to explode in your throat it was beating so hard. He had ignored your question.

"Oh," the taller clown replied, as if he suddenly understood, and his lips broke into a smile that gave you chills. "Well, I'm Pennywise, the Dancing Clown," he dramatically gave a bow, and you swallowed. "And this is-"

"Also Pennywise. But you, babydoll, can call me Papa." 'Papa' said, taking his cigar from his mouth again and giving you a smile. 

"Great, um.. to meet you both, but.. I should really," you started, but a hand on your throat stopped the statement.

"Oh, now, babydoll, the fun's just gettin' started." Papa said, and your eyes darted from him to Pennywise and back. It was Penny who had grabbed your throat, and Papa had tossed his cigar to the side. He moved closer, gloved fingers running along your waist as he surveyed you like a vulture. You bit your bottom lip and squirmed a little bit, which only served to have Penny tighten his grip on your throat.

"See," Papa said, now behind you, his hands on your hips and then running up to squeeze at your breasts. "You can smell that, can't you? The want. She's practically melting." He said, and you closed your eyes, a small whine coming from your lips. Penny leaned in, inhaling at your neck and giving a low growl. You gasped suddenly as the sound of fabric ripping echoed through the room, and your chest was bare to them. Papa's hands found their way back up to your chest, gloved digits pinching at your nipples. 

"Mmm, she's a little slut, isn't she?" Penny growled into your ear, pulling his hand from your throat to grip your hips. You felt them moving involuntarily as Papa toyed and played with your breasts. Penny's mouth hit your neck, tongue running against the skin, teeth scraping. You bit down on your lip harder, trying to stifle a groan, but the sound still escaped slightly.

The hands on your breasts moved away, and with movement from them both, you were vertical, being pulled back down on the mattress on your back, your head hanging off the edge of it. Pennywise's hands gripped the hem of your jeans and yanked them and your panties off in one swoop. Papa kneeled above you. 

"Let's see what that mouth can do, babydoll." He said, and you looked up at him, his cock sprung from his costume and pressing against your lips. Pennywise moved your hands, crossing them on your stomach. 

"Don't move them." He growled, as your mouth opened, Papa pushing his cock into your mouth and thrusting slowly. Penny moved down, opening your thighs and inhaling. His hand ran lightly against your slit, finger slipping in. You moaned, the sound being muffled by the cock in your mouth, and Papa leaned his head back. 

"Mmm. That's a good little slut, letting Papa fuck her mouth." He said, reaching down and squeezing at your breasts again, moving faster. Penny pulled his finger back out, and soon his tongue was running against you, flitting against your entrance. His lips around your clit, he sucked and nipped at it, causing those moans to vibrate through your throat and against Papa's cock. He groaned again, and you laced your fingers together, squeezing. The pleasure from Pennywise at your cunt was exhilarating. 

Papa quickened his pace, pushing into your throat as he did and causing your eyes to water. He groaned louder with each movement, and your hips began to buck against Pennywise's face, his tongue moving down and jutting in and out of your cunt, fucking you as he rubbed your clit with his fingers. You could feel your eyes lazily moving to the back of your head, and the tingling sensation of an orgasm building further and further.

"Mmm.. so tasty." Pennywise growled against your cunt, going back to licking and teasing you, and Papa smirked, twisting your nipples as he pumped harder in your mouth, feeling your throat tightening around it. 

"Look at that, babydoll, you little slut. Barely even gagging on my fat cock." He said, pulling at your nipples. Pennywise's tongue hit the right spot and your hips began to buck against him harder, walls tightening on his tongue as you came. Papa pulled out of your mouth, squirting cum on your face and in your mouth. You let out a loud, long moan as they both moved away from you, and Papa chuckled. 

"Yeah, kid, you found a good one. Props to ya." He patted the side of your face. "This one is gonna be a whole barrel of fun."


End file.
